Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${r+3+6r+4}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {r + 6r} + {3 + 4}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {7r} + {3 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {7r} + {7}$ The simplified expression is $7r+7$